the_og_element_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Firebending Moves
FIrebending Moves: Blazing rings and arcs: Spinning kicks or sweeping arm movements create rings and arcs to slice larger, more widely spaced, or evasive targets. Blocking fire: A skilled firebender can defuse and extinguish an oncoming fire blast from another firebender by using a swift kick, jab, or any other defensive maneuver, allowing them to stop attacks. Fire blade: A more advanced version of a blazing arc. By narrowing and condensing their flame projections, firebenders can create thin blades of fire to slice through objects without completely destroying them. Fire bomb: Used as a short-range attack, a firebender can create a flame at the end of a limb and thrust the flame down in an explosive burst. Fire circle: A technique demonstrated by the Sun Warriors. They created a circle of fire and suspended it in the air for an extended period of time. Fire daggers: Blowtorch-like jets which are created from the fist or fingertips to use as close range melee attacks. However, they lack the ability to actually block physical objects. Fire lashes: An even further extension of the fire whip/stream, firebenders can create a long lash of fire and bring it down on their enemies, or create smaller, multiple lashes and envelop an area with fire. Fire-stepping: A more precise form of jet propulsion and variation of the dust-stepping and mist-stepping techniques used by earthbenders and waterbenders, respectively, by using small bursts of flames beneath their feet, a firebender can quickly scale buildings. Fireballs or "Fire-jabs": Another basic ability, jabs and punches produce miniature fireballs and missiles of flame. These can be charged up to create larger, slower bursts, or swiftly and repetitively fired to keep opponents off balance. Flame redirection: In a similar fashion to waterbending, firebenders are capable of changing the course of an incoming fire blast and redirecting it back at the attacker using fluid motion. This move exemplifies the use of firebending as an extension of the body and is used infrequently in modern combat in favor of more offensive maneuvers. Wan used this to defend spirits from firebending hunters. Shield of fire: This technique creates a protective shield of fire in front of, or around, a firebender that can deflect attacks and explosions. It may be a lesser version of the Wall of Flames. Fire augmentation: Firebenders can also control the size and intensity of any nearby flames and can draw them in to manipulate them at will. Fire comet: An advanced form of the fire stream in which the user pressurizes the fire into a ball and shoots it toward the enemy. Fire missiles: A more advanced form of the fire stream, powerful firebenders can shoot long streams of fire that follow the target as they move. Fire pinwheel: A whirling disk of flame, capable of being used at long range. Intertwined fire stream: An advanced move based on the basic fire stream. The performer directs two powerful fire streams at their opponent, though by intertwining the two streams, a massive, comet-shaped fire stream is formed that has more power than the single stream. Jet propulsion: Skilled firebending masters are able to conjure huge amounts of flame to propel themselves at high speeds on the ground or through the air. Normally, this can only be used for short periods of time by regular firebenders; however, when in more powerful spirit forms, the technique can be used for sustained levitation and flight. Pressurized fire stream: A more powerful form of the fire stream, achieved by pressurizing the fire before it is released. It covers more area than a regular fire stream. Wall of flames: One of firebending's few defensive techniques, either a situated explosion or controlled inferno, this wall of concentrated flames acts as a barrier to incoming attacks. It may be a more powerful version of a fire shield. It not only protects against attacks, but when used right, can be used to stealthily escape from foes. Hellfire: When at a more powerful spirit forms, firebenders can unleash extreme amounts of fire from his/her pure body, sending millions of flames everywhere in a one mile radius.